


sudden desire

by ksmalltalk



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos is horny on main, Getting Together, Hooking up, M/M, PWP, Sexual Content, TK really isn't any better, but tbh who could blame either of them?, quite a bit so heads up there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksmalltalk/pseuds/ksmalltalk
Summary: It’s been one month since TK and Carlos agreed to press pause on their growing relationship, opting for friendship instead of something more. While TK has been good about abiding to the deal, his feelings are still a constant. When one night starts innocently enough, the perfect balance they’ve been clinging to tips drastically, leaving TK to realize he hasn't been alone in keeping his feelings under wraps.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 26
Kudos: 233





	sudden desire

**Author's Note:**

> for my darling [ bonnie](https://ronenrubinstein.tumblr.com/) on this, the day of your birth, i give you the gift of tarlos smut. enjoooooy 🌚🌝
> 
> song: sudden desire by hayley williams

_I wanted him to kiss me how  
_ _With open mouth, an open mouth  
_ _We keep our distance now  
_ _I wanna feel his hands go down_

  
  


Just friends. That was the agreement. TK had actually been the one to push for that most. In his defense, at the time, it seemed like the clear choice to make, the proper thing to do. He wasn’t sure what he could offer Carlos beyond that as he tried to figure himself out.

But it’s been a little over a month now and that instant attraction he had for Carlos is very much still a constant, so much so that TK feels as if he spends half his time stopping himself from saying that, perhaps, he’s made a mistake. He doesn’t know how to go about owning up to such a thing or even what Carlos’ reaction would be should he find the courage to breach the subject.

They’ve been doing well as friends and TK worries at what could happen if he decides to muddy the waters for the sake of unburdening himself. To do such a thing would be selfish, as he sees it. The best he can do is hope that he isn’t alone in this and that Carlos still feels something less than platonic for him in return.

It can be enough to simply be Carlos’ friend, to be able to hang out and joke around still despite the fact that he slammed on the brakes, albeit prematurely. As he stands in Carlos’ kitchen now with the man attempting to improve his culinary skills, TK is grateful to have this kind of relationship still intact.

It’s Friday night and Carlos is spending it with him. TK takes relief in this fact, in knowing that there isn’t some other guy in Austin stealing Carlos’ attention, at least for tonight. A guy like Carlos is rare and it genuinely comes as a surprise that the man has managed to stay single this whole time. But damn it if TK isn’t grateful for it.

TK hacks at a stalk of celery, doing his best to mince it like Carlos did with his own just moments ago.

“If you keep cutting like that, you’re going to end up in the emergency room. Look, like this,” Carlos jokingly chides from the stove, shutting it off. He comes up behind him. “Fingers tucked in, remember?”

TK instinctively presses his back against Carlos’ sturdy frame. It’s such a knee-jerk reaction that TK can’t fully explain it but it appears he doesn’t have to.

Carlos puts his arms around him, his hands covering TK’s, left hand fastening over the knife. Carlos laughs uncertainly.

“Okay, I’ve never done this with my left hand before so hopefully I don’t wind up making this worse,” he muses, clumsy at first as he gets used to using his less dominant hand to cut.

They find an easy rhythm together, TK letting Carlos guide him along and adjust his hold on the vegetable to be mindful of his fingers.

“Nice and slow, just like that,” Carlos says against the shell of his ear. There’s something about his tone and proximity that makes the hairs on the back of TK’s neck stand at attention, his pulse quickening.

As if sensing the shift in his mood, Carlos places a soft kiss against the side of TK’s neck. TK is certain the man can feel the thrumming just below the surface of his skin. Carlos’ nose gently nudges him. It’s a playful move, especially when contrasted against the way Carlos’ hand stakes a claim on TK’s hip. It’s enough pressure to make TK stop chopping.

This is in clear violation of the deal they’ve struck but TK has never been one to set much score in following the rules. What’s surprising to him is that Carlos is the one to break. With the way he’s personally been aching to revisit that one time they shared together, TK was certain he himself would be the one to crack first.

Carlos continues to kiss the column of his neck, sucking softly here and there in between. TK’s arousal grows with each press of Carlos’ lips to his skin.

“I thought you were supposed to be teaching me how to cook,” TK reprimands but there isn’t even a hint of sternness in his voice.

It’s hard to sound commanding when his cock is starting to strain against the zipper of his jeans. Carlos’ ability to turn him on so suddenly is simply unparalleled.

“There'll be plenty of time for lessons later.”

“But dinner—,” he tries to reason.

“Can wait. This is more important.”

How can TK fight with that logic?

Carlos stands flush up against him, the evidence of his desire digging into TK’s lower back. It’s enough to make his throat dry. It certainly doesn’t help him control himself when Carlos begins nipping at his earlobe.

“I want you,” Carlos practically purrs, those three words shooting straight to TK’s core.

He rolls his body back against Carlos, a soft moan leaving him at the feel of his taut body, perfectly toned and far too appealing. Carlos’ right hand slips from TK’s hip to between his legs, palming his cock through the fabric of his jeans. 

TK’s eyes roll shut as he drops the knife with a loud clang against the countertop, both hands moving to grip the edge to keep himself upright.

It takes a great deal of effort, his limbs shaking with eagerness and want as his hips snap forward instinctively, relishing in his touch.

The room is warm and TK’s head is spinning, his breath catching as he tries to get a hold of himself. His mind is in a fog with the smell of Carlos’ cologne and simply the natural scent of him flooding his senses.

“Carlos...,” he starts, unable to finish the thought. Thinking coherently is impossible to do with Carlos rutting up on him, his right hand completely unbashful and unrelenting between his legs. It makes him squirm with pleasure.

Carlos stills his motions and TK sighs at the loss of the man’s frenzied touch.

“Do you want me to stop?”

TK could almost laugh. That's the exact opposite of what he wants, of what he needs right this second.

“Don’t you dare,” TK pants, turning in the cramped space to kiss Carlos heatedly.

He’s never craved anyone in the way he has with Carlos. He feels desperate with how badly he wants Carlos to just have him, to do with him what he will. 

He hooks his fingers into the belt loops of Carlos’ dark jeans, pulling him in closer still. Pinned against the edge of the counter, TK whimpers, feeling Carlos’ stiffness pressed against his own. TK rolls his hips forward, heart hammering even further at the contact. 

Carlos breaks away from kissing his lips and journeys to his neck once more. TK’s skin practically burns each place Carlos’ mouth touches, tipping his head back to grant Carlos even more access.

“Oh my god,” he chokes out as Carlos bites against his collarbone, TK’s hands working their way into Carlos’ hair and tugging. 

Carlos’ teeth sink in deeper as he sucks down on TK’s skin. TK can already picture the mark it’ll leave and the thought thrills him. At this rate he’ll be a patchwork of hickeys but he’d gladly wear the signs of Carlos’ affection for him like badges of honor.

Carlos’ tongue soothes over the spot like a salve, TK shivering at the softness of the muscle on the newly tender spot.

Looking at Carlos now, his brown eyes look almost black with unbridled desire. It chills him in the best way possible to see plainly just how badly he’s wanted— and by Carlos Reyes no less.

Carlos tugs at the hem of TK’s shirt and TK wastes no time in raising his arms to help Carlos remove it quickly. Carlos’ eyes roam over his chest and there’s hunger in the man’s face that tells TK he’s going to be devoured. He prays for it.

Carlos pushes back the cutting board, clearing the space before he hoists TK up on the counter. TK’s legs instantly wrap around Carlos’ waist, his fingers rifling through the man’s curls as they continue their heated kiss.

TK could spend hours just like this, his mouth matching Carlos’ movements beat for beat. This kiss is rough, primal with teeth and tongue. TK moans loudly as Carlos’ nails claw down his back, certain there’ll be marks blooming there in no time.

Carlos pulls him down from the counter then, strong hands securely locked into place under TK as he carries him out of the kitchen and down the hall. TK breaks the kiss to turn his attention to Carlos’ jawline, placing a series of kisses there as they make it to Carlos’ bedroom.

He’s tossed to the bed, Carlos hastily pulling off his own shirt before climbing on top of him. TK has only had the one experience with Carlos but that’s been more than enough to know he likes seeing the man become this dominant. So often Carlos is polite and keen on order, able to school his features if need be to guard what he’s feeling. But when it comes to sex, he can let loose like no other.

TK bites back on his lower lip as he looks up at Carlos, the man smoothing his palms over TK’s abdomen. TK moans, back arching slightly, eyes fluttering shut.

“You’re such a little tease,” Carlos quips.

Carlos kisses at the constellation of birthmarks scattered across his torso, tending to each point with the same level of care and attention as an astronomer. TK revels in it, clings to Carlos’ strong frame just a bit tighter. If he’s lost in this sea, Carlos is the anchor that keeps him from going under. Carlos has lit a match but this quickly engulfs TK, a wildfire that starts innocuously as an ember in the pit of his stomach but soon spreads to every cell, to every minute part of him before his whole body is aflame. 

And, yet still, he craves more, back arching up off the bed completely now almost as if urging Carlos to take all that he needs. He rasps the man’s name in a voice he barely recognizes but knows must be his own. Carlos answers back in his own way, his gentle kisses turning into taunting bites against TK’s warm flesh that make his toes curl. 

It’s never been like this with partners in the past, TK is certain of this above all else. No one has ever gotten him this undone as if a seam has come loose, everything inside of him slipping away like sand between fingers.

This version of Carlos is his and his alone. TK takes up smug satisfaction in this. The rest of the world sees Carlos’ calm and steady resolve but here in the four walls of his bedroom TK is seeing him unmade, broken down to his most basic carnal instincts, completely unfiltered. 

To know that he is the cause of this man’s undoing is beyond comprehension just then but TK is grateful for it as he selfishly gets to reap the rewards of Carlos’ urges.

Carlos undoes the button on TK’s jeans and TK takes over from there, quickly removing his pants and boxer briefs.

“Somebody’s impatient,” Carlos tuts, running a hand up TK’s thigh, fingers faintly grasping at his cock.

TK groans, thrusting forward seeking more of his touch. “I want it.”

Carlos lifts a brow tauntingly, knowing full well that he has the upperhand here and clearly enjoying it. He smiles slyly, flashing those perfect teeth as TK lets out a heavy breath.

“I’m sorry, what was that now? You want what exactly?”

“I want you to touch me. I want you to fuck me. Is that clear enough for you?”

Carlos moves his hand away, eyes narrowing.

“Misplaced your manners? Didn’t anyone ever tell you that you can’t have the things you want if you don’t ask for them properly? Since you want to have that attitude, I think you should beg for it. Now.”

TK shivers at the direct command, the steely look in Carlos’ eyes. It’s the hottest thing in the world to TK, this assertive, forceful quality. Being put in his place by Carlos turns him on even more, a feat he didn’t think was possible with how riled up he’s been this whole time.

“Please, Carlos. I’ll behave,” he pants.

Carlos shakes head. “Not good enough, no. I said _beg_ , TK,” he says, leaning in closely to his face, eyes fixed pointedly on TK’s. “How badly do you want it?”

It’s unfair how much Carlos is getting under his skin, especially considering the man is still half dressed while TK is completely naked under him. But again that dynamic just does something to him, Carlos having so much power over him. 

TK lets out a shaky breath, rubbing his hands up and down Carlos’ arms, his body trembling with want as he looks down at Carlos’ erection, the bulge not just promising but an all-out guarantee of what will be his if he relents and obeys.

“So fucking bad. I’ll be so good for you, Carlos. Please. God, please fuck me. I need it. I need you right now. Nothing else, just you, Los. Please,” he whines in a rush, practically tripping over his words.

Carlos drags his thumb across TK’s bottom lip before propping his chin up to hold his gaze. 

“You’re so pretty when you beg like that. Such a good boy,” Carlos replies, yielding then and grasping TK full on with his other hand.

The feel of his large warm hand wrapped around his length is enough to effectively kill off any retort TK could make.

Carlos keeps his strokes slow as he reaches over to his nightstand and takes what he needs for tonight. TK perks up at the sound of the lube bottle being flicked open with just one hand. 

Carlos coats his entrance and TK feels so overrun with the preparation already, his head turning half buried against the sheets. Carlos is slow and careful as he begins edging forward, taking his time to get TK used to the intrusion of his middle finger.

“Are you okay?” he asks, skimming his hand soothingly on TK’s thigh.

TK holds his breath and nods, his hips moving forward tentatively after a few moments. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Carlos leans forward and kisses him softly on the lips, the move so affectionate it makes TK melt.

Carlos adds another finger, pumping the digits almost rhythmically as he stretches him. “You’re doing so well for me. So good,” Carlos assures, kissing along his jaw and just under his ear as he starts stroking TK’s cock again.

TK writhes against the sheets, watching Carlos at work. The man’s face is a picture of diligence and focus as he steadily builds and adds a third finger when TK can take it. TK feels so much for him and at a precarious time like this, he has to stop himself from blurting out his thoughts.

He closes his eyes, unable to look at Carlos any longer for fear of becoming too candid. Instead he focuses on the sounds of their shallows breaths and the sound of Carlos’ slick fingers working in and out of him. TK feels much looser now, his body desperately needing more.

Carlos pulls out his fingers carefully and places a solitary kiss in the center of TK’s chest before moving off of him completely.

TK opens his eyes again to watch Carlos finally undress his lower half. TK openly stares— gawks really— at the sight he’s treated to. His memory of Carlos’ naked body could never compare to the real thing.

Carlos is rock hard as he slips a condom over his length. TK swallows hard knowing he’s only moments away from having it inside him. His cock twitches in anticipation as Carlos takes care and puts a pillow under TK’s body to angle him even better.

Carlos applies a bit of lube to himself and positions the tip of his cock to TK’s entrance. He’s mindful but assured as he pushes in carefully. An unfiltered airy moan falls from his lips. The sound reverberates throughout the room and TK’s sternum.

TK’s eyes drift closed as Carlos continues to fill him, hands instantly grasping at the man’s shoulders to brace himself. 

“God, you feel amazing,” Carlos murmurs, burying himself slowly to the hilt. TK practically preens.

TK trembles with him, his body conforming to the man’s thickness. It steals his breath for a moment. Carlos stays as still as possible to acclimate him but TK can feel the slight tremble in Carlos’ body, a string ready to snap under so much tension.

“Okay, now,” TK pants, gently rolling his hips forward as pleasure seeps through every pore.

Carlos wastes no time once given the greenlight to push ahead, grinding his hips right back over TK’s. Carlos grips the headboard as he sets his rhythm and TK swears he could die just then, completely satisfied with this being the last thing he ever does.

He clutches firmly to Carlos’ muscular back, surrendering himself entirely to every feeling flooding through him as Carlos drives in deeper. Carlos is everywhere at once, his hand returning to TK’s length, resuming his methodical strokes, his lips pressing against TK’s and kissing him heatedly. TK opens his mouth to him, his tongue eager for more of the man’s taste. He runs his hands down Carlos’ back to his ass, guiding him forward as he bucks back against him.

Just like with every other exchange between them, finding their rhythm is effortless. It’s as if no time has passed at all since the last time they found themselves like this, only sprawled out on Carlos’ living room floor. The memory alone makes him blush but the fact that he’s once again faced with Carlos like this is something he isn’t keen on squandering. He looks up at Carlos’, the man transformed as he gives in, brown eyes darkened and hungry as he continues to work himself in and out of TK, almost as if savoring the feel. TK rushes to kiss him, his head tipping up to press his lips hastily to Carlos’.

TK is malleable as ever, a rubber band stretched just so but Carlos is in control, he won’t let him break until the right moment. But it’s obvious the man enjoys every second of pushing TK closer to the brink, of testing the limits. TK can feel himself slipping as the seconds pass into minutes. With how much attention Carlos is tending to every bit of his body, TK knows he won’t be able to stave off his end much longer.

TK shudders against him, throat dry but still Carlos’ name falls in broken whispers from his lips. Each thrust sends him one step closer to the edge. Carlos strikes perfectly against his prostate, TK exhaling a quick rush of air. Carlos continues to work that particular spot over and over and TK is in full ecstasy riding high, clawing at Carlos’ back. Before TK can fully brace himself, he’s free falling, moaning Carlos’ name as he reaches his peak, spilling out between them.

He continues pushing back to help Carlos’ reach his end as well. Carlos’ eyes are fixed on him, watching TK’s body buck forward, his mouth open as TK finishes riding off the wave. The sight seems to be enough to prompt Carlos to finish too, the man letting loose a colorful string of curses as he comes.

Carlos shudders above him as his body slows, face tucked in the crook of TK’s neck. TK is right there clutching him, his arms coated with sweat, same as Carlos’ but his hold is firm as if to say, _I’ve got you._

TK relishes in the feel of Carlos still buried inside him as the man collects himself. Carlos rests his forehead against TK's, his breaths fanning cool bursts of air on his face. TK welcomes it, desperate for anything that will settle him.

Carlos shifts and pulls out slowly, TK letting out a small whimper, already missing his fullness. Carlos discards the used condom and cleans them both up with a few tissues from the nightstand before collapsing next to TK’s side.

“How are you feeling?” he then asks, trailing a finger along TK’s jaw as he peers over at him.

The contrast between Carlos just a few moments ago and now is stunning. Leave it to Carlos to be so dominant in bed one second and then so caring and soft the next at the drop of a hat. 

TK smiles taking in Carlos’ flushed face, the curls now flopping across his forehead thanks to how much he’s sweating. This man is so incredibly sexy and adorable like this. TK can’t resist and leans in close, kissing the tip of Carlos’ nose. The man scrunches it up adorably, making TK laugh.

“You’re so damn cute and hot at the same time. How do you do it?” he jokes, sighing softly. “I feel amazing. How about you?”

“Never better. You just...god, TK. You drive me crazy.”

Carlos can’t seem to keep his hands off of him, not that TK has any qualms with that. Carlos absentmindedly traces circles along TK’s ribcage. Despite how hot his body feels now, Carlos still manages to give him goosebumps.

“Look who’s talking,” he counters. “You should see yourself. I swear there’s nothing more attractive than watching you absolutely lose it.”

Carlos chuckles against the mattress, burying half his face in the bend of his arm.

“I just can’t seem to help myself when it comes to you.”

It’s such a candid remark and Carlos’ soft expression says more than he probably means for it to. The man puts on a big smile and quickly changes the subject.

“I’m starving,” Carlos chuckles, patting his stomach.

TK is glad for the moment of levity but he can’t shake the look in Carlos’ eyes from before, wondering if the man was censoring himself in the same ways TK has been for weeks now.

“Well, _somebody_ decided that sex was more important than dinner.”

“And I stand by my earlier statement; it was definitely the right call,” he muses, kissing TK’s shoulder.

TK rolls his eyes and smiles. “We can try to get back to the lesson.”

Carlos shakes his head. “I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself tonight from jumping back into bed with you if we do. I don’t know why but seeing you in the kitchen just does it for me. I didn’t even realize that was a thing,” he laughs.

TK raises a brow. “Hmm, noted. Let’s see what else turns you on, officer,” he says, peppering Carlos’ chest slowly with kisses as he strokes his sides.

Carlos’ eyes begin to darken again, his playfulness from before falling by the wayside with TK tending to him like this.

“You’re going to be the death of me, aren’t you?” he rasps as TK’s tongue traces one of Carlos’ nipples.

TK sucks softly, using the tip of his tongue to brush and tease, his other hand pinching to get both nubs hardened. TK switches sides as Carlos moans, running a hand through TK’s hair as he continues his ministrations.

TK smirks and climbs on top of him, running both hands up from Carlos’ waist to his shoulders, holding on firmly as he brings his mouth to Carlos’ giving him a deep kiss, his tongue working expertly in.

Carlos immediately sits halfway up in bed, arms wrapped around TK’s body. His hold is strong, TK feeling his cock twitch as their tongues ensnare each other’s. 

As the kiss deepens, Carlos makes to shift them so TK’s on his back but TK stops him with a hand on his toned shoulder, breaking away to speak.

“Uh uh uh. It’s my turn to take care of you now.”

There’s a glint in Carlos’ eyes at TK taking control.

“Yes, sir,” he relents, settling back against the bed as TK shoves his shoulder gently to guide him down.

TK grinds his hips down over Carlos, the both of them letting out staggered moans at the contact. TK maintains his grip on Carlos' shoulders as he writhes against him, the friction making TK’s head spin. He wants to get Carlos nice and hard and it becomes obvious fairly quickly that his ministrations are working. 

TK kisses and nips along the way, tongue lapping against Carlos’ warm skin as he makes his way down his body until he’s level with Carlos’ groin. He skims his tongue teasingly up the side of Carlos’ considerable length just to rile him up.

The man grips the sheets under him and curses, eyes rolling shut.

TK sucks on his tip, taking his time. The muscles in Carlos’ thighs twitch at the attention to this sensitive part of his body. TK’s left hand wraps around Carlos’ cock, starting to stroke along the base as he begins sucking him off in earnest, letting in more of Carlos into his mouth.

Carlos’ heavily lidded eyes are glued on him then and TK shamelessly makes a show of sucking him off, moans ripping out of him. He stares back unflinchingly, losing himself in the act, slackening his jaw the longer he continues.

“Fucking hell, TK. You’re so pretty like this,” he pants, slipping a hand into TK’s hair, grip firm as he rolls his hips to the pace TK has set. “So beautiful.”

TK practically gets off on the praise, cheeks hollowing and cock swelling as he continues, head bobbing steadily as he works Carlos from different angles.

Carlos murmurs under his breath, TK barely able to make out the words from how slurred Carlos’ speech is. The man is so far gone and TK can’t help but to feel proud of himself for that. Reducing Carlos of all people to a mess like this is surreal.

“TK, I’m gonna—fuck,” he grunts as TK works him in deeper, squeezing the base of his cock, fondling his balls as keeps up his pace.

Carlos lets out a shaky breath, his eyes squeezing shut. TK can feel him pulsing, knowing that he’s about to finish any second now. Carlos’ legs begin to tremble as TK’s tongue laps along the underside.

Carlos’ grip tightens on his hair but TK doesn’t mind it, simply places his right hand on the man’s thigh bracingly.

“I’m about to come,” Carlos grits out in warning. TK continues unfazed, looking back up at Carlos with his lips wrapped firmly in place almost defiantly. He has zero intentions of letting up. “TK, I’m not gonna last much longer.”

TK just doubles down, eyeing him as he jerks him off, pulling back to just the tip of his cock and swirling his tongue against the head before taking him in again.

Carlos gets the memo then, all out fucking TK’s mouth to bring about his finish. TK doesn’t flinch feeling Carlos’ release hit his tongue. He merely slides his hand off Carlos’ thigh and massages his balls as he works through his orgasm.

TK watches hungrily, so entranced by the sight before him: Carlos with his back arching off the bed, his beautiful parted lips as he exhales in sharp pants, eyes closing. He relishes in it all, so pleased with himself for getting Carlos to this point, for making him feel this good.

As Carlos comes down off the wave, TK slows his ministrations and pulls off, swallowing down the man’s release. Carlos stares at him in disbelief and reverence, brushing TK’s hair back as he speaks.

“Come here.” 

TK doesn’t hesitate, scurrying up to get close to Carlos, the man cradling the back of his neck the second he’s within reach. Carlos leans in and kisses him, free hand squeezing TK’s ass. He pulls away after a few seconds, searching TK’s face.

“That was so damn sexy. You. _You’re_ so fucking sexy.”

TK smiles, relishing in the compliment. “I like making you happy, just as much as I like watching you get off.”

Carlos kisses his forehead, rubbing at his backside and looking him over. His eyes lower to TK’s erection. “You’re still so hard.” 

TK looks down as well and back up again, cocking a brow. “How are we gonna fix this problem?”

Carlos opens his mouth to say something but stops himself.

“What is it?” TK prompts, curling his fingers in Carlos’ hair. Whatever Carlos wants, the man will get. All he has to do is say the word.

Carlos looks almost embarrassed to say what’s on his mind but sits up a bit straighter, looking TK right in the eyes as he says, “I want to see you touch yourself. I want to watch you get yourself for me.”

Just the thought makes TK stiffen a bit more. 

“As you wish,” he says simply, unfurling himself from Carlos and settling in at the top of the bed beside him.

TK can see the changes in how Carlos breathes as he runs a hand down his own torso straight to his cock. Carlos licks his lips and TK smirks at having the man’s full attention as he begins to stroke himself, thumb working over the head of his already leaking cock.

TK’s head tips back against the headboard as he loses himself in the act. Carlos’ face alone makes his blood race a bit faster with the thrill of being watched. 

“You don’t even know how many nights I spend just like this,” he muses in a drawl, jerking himself lazily.

Carlos’ breathing grows heavier, his eyes even darker. “Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah. Just like this, lying in bed thinking about you. What you look like on top of me, touching me. Your taste,” he moans. “I picture you nailing me to the mattress just like you did before. I picture myself on my knees, being so good for you. Doing whatever it takes to make you come.”

TK shivers, his hand pumping steadily along his shaft, right hand massaging his balls as his hips buck forward against his palm.

“I don’t think you realize what you do to me, Carlos Reyes. I don’t think you understand just how much I want you inside me all the time. I’ve been craving it so bad ever since that day.”

Carlos’ eyes never leave him TK as he speaks, his chest rising and falling heavily as he zeroes in on TK’s hands hard at work.

“Can you believe that?” TK continues. “One time is all it took for me to want your cock, making me scream your name. I can barely handle seeing you at work. So fucking hot in your uniform. All I ever want is for you to bend me over and take me.”

“Jesus, TK. Who knew such a pretty mouth could be so dirty?”

“You don’t know the half of it,” he pants, breath catching as the pressure gathers.

Carlos fondles himself lightly, no doubt still extremely sensitive from TK going down on him before but apparently enough to sate himself just then. TK stares back in awe, biting back on his lower lip as he feels the tension building in the pit of his stomach.

His eyes close shut then, his breathing uneven. He whimpers shamelessly, panting as he gets even more into it, his wrist flicking back and forth hurriedly.

“Holy shit, Ty,” Carlos rasps but TK is so much in his own head now that he barely registers the commentary.

His mind replays the evening they’ve shared so far, running back over how it felt to be fondled and fucked by Carlos. It gets him thrusting forward sharply, his head tipping back as he grunts loudly.

“Let it out for me, babe,” Carlos coaxes, TK feeling the man’s hand rubbing against his thigh. Carlos’ touch is enough to push him over the edge entirely.

He reaches his climax with an airy moan escaping him, making quite the mess on himself as his body trembles.

TK opens his eyes again, licking his lips and trying to compose himself. Carlos hisses, watching him spill over. 

“You’re unbelievable,” Carlos says, shaking his head as he looks over TK’s body.

TK smiles almost dreamily, his mind a bit hazy. “I’m real and I’m yours,” he replies, sitting up and coming closer to him, kissing Carlos deeply. The two of them cling desperately to one another. 

They’re a mess of tangled limbs and fingers in each other’s hair. TK feels invincible, like nothing can touch him at this moment though fatigue is starting to creep in.

Carlos breaks the kiss first, reaching over to the nightstand for tissue to help wipe away the aftermath of TK’s orgasm.

“Come, let’s get washed up,” Carlos says, pecking TK’s lips one more time.

TK nods and stifles a yawn. Carlos laughs and kisses at his temple as he gets out of bed, holding out a hand to TK.

“You’re gonna sleep so well tonight.”

“And wake up so sore in the morning,” TK counters jokingly, taking Carlos’ hand and standing up.

“Oops? Sorry.”

TK playfully swats at his arm as they walk out of the room towards the bathroom to shower.

“That wasn’t a complaint, trust me. If anything, it was a compliment.”

Carlos stops walking then and takes TK’s face into his hands. TK peers up at him, heart racing as he bounces once on the balls of his feet expectantly. Carlos ensnares his lips for a kiss, walking TK back and pressing him flush against the wall. TK keeps one hand on the man’s hip, the other slipping easily into his curls as he kisses him back greedily.

It’s so easy to lose track of the seconds as they stand there naked, bodies pressed together but TK hardly cares how long they’re making out for. All that matters is that Carlos can’t seem to stop himself from touching him and that’s exactly how TK prefers it.

His lungs burn for a fresh breath just as Carlos pulls away but not without trapping TK’s lower lip between his teeth. TK whimpers, chasing after Carlos' mouth the second his own lip is set free. Carlos’ forehead comes to rest against his own. It’s impossible to tell whose body is warmer now but TK basks in the heat between them, this hearth they’ve formed in this space.

He breathes in each of Carlos’ exhales, combing his fingers tenderly through the man’s hair, patient as he waits to see what he’ll do or say next.

It’s a few more seconds before Carlos finally speaks. 

“I didn’t think it was possible to get this hooked on someone but you’re all I want, in every sense.”

Carlos sighs and shakes his head as if to clear it. “I know that’s not our deal and that we said we’d just be friends but I need this...I need you, TK. All of you.”

“That wasn’t just bedroom talk in there, Carlos. I meant what I said. I’m all yours,” TK says, unwavering as he looks directly into Carlos' beautiful brown eyes. 

There’s no use in trying to fight the inevitable, to delay what’s been clear as day before him.

“Whatever you want, whenever you want it, I’m right here just for you. Always,” he continues, taking hold of one of Carlos’ hands and bringing it to his lips.

Carlos’ eyes close briefly at the light kiss. 

“I feel like I’ve been waiting forever to hear those words.”

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting. It was crazy of me to think I could stop this but I promise, so long as you’ll have me, I’m never letting go.”

Carlos cups his face, his thumb stroking the apple of his cheek. TK lets out a soft, content sigh. He knows beyond a doubt that he’ll never get over being touched like this. Carlos handles him with such care it makes his heart race constantly. TK looks at him now as Carlos speaks, letting the assurance of the man’s words cast out any fears.

“You’re stuck with me then. Now that I have you, this is it. It’s all I’ve ever wanted. I’m not going anywhere, TK. I can promise you that.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think? find me on tumblr! [@letitialewiss](https://letitialewiss.tumblr.com)


End file.
